


[Podfic of] Suprise

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: xoverland, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Dexter has found another victim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314938) by [charming_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel). 



[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?ybbc6zhpbj90m9c)

Streaming


End file.
